hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Turnblad
Tracy Edna Turnblad 'is the lead character of the Harispray movies. Is an optimistic girl who loves dance. She is part and fan of The Corny Collins Show. Resides in Baltimore, Maryland. She is portayed by Ricki Lake in the 1988 film and by Nikki Blonsky in the 2007 film. Personal Life Tracy, in the school, is an unpopular girl that only has few friends, she likes to dance and wants to be famous, her dream starts when she enters to the cast of The Corny Collins Show. She had desagreements with Amber because she (Amber) didn't wanted her in the show. It's unknown if they are still enemies. Harispray (1988 film) Tracy and her best friend, Penny, audition to The Corny Collins Show, but only Tracy gets the chance to enter, despite being overweight, she becomes a regular on the show, and that gets Amber angry. Tracy steals Amber's boyrfiend, Link Larkin, who is also part of The Corny Collins Show, and competes against her for the title of Miss Auto Show 1963. Tracy gets hired to Mr. Pinky's plus-size clothing store to be the model of it. She also gets many promotional things of her, also, Tracy gets many fans. Her teacher dislikes Tracy's hair and sends her to the principal's office where is sent to the special education classes, where she meets many black skin classmnates who have been put there to hold them back academically. The students introduced Tracy to the Motormouth Maybelle, an R&B record producer and the host of the "Negro Day" on the Corny Collins Show. They teach her dance moves, also to Penny and Link. Tracy uses her fame to champion the cause of racial integration with the help of Motomouth Maybelle, Corny Collins, Link, Tammy and her mother, Edna. After a raice riot at Title Acres results in Tracy's arrest, Franklin and Velma Von Tussle grow more defiant and their opposition to the racial integration, they plot to sabotage the Miss Auto Show 1963 pageant to get Amber the winner by planting a bomb in Velma's bouffant hairdo, but the plan blows up and gets them arrest. Tracy wins the competition but gets desqualified for being in reform school. At last, Tracy encourages the people to dance. Hairspray (2007 film) Tracy goes to school and has an boring day, but when the school finish, she faster goes to her house to watch The Corny Collins Show with her best friend Penny, her mother, Edna states that it's a boring show, but Tracy stills watches the show along with Penny, when Penny's mother, Prudy, gets in Tracy's house and Penny hide of her with the help of Tracy, because her (Penny) mother is very catholic and doesn't like her to wantch that show, but she (Prudy) realize that Penny is there and leaves the house with Penny screaming and yelling at her (Penny). Tracy watches in the T.V, in a store, along with Penny and watches that Corny Collins says that there will be castings for a new member because a girl member will go for nine months (It can be assumed that she is pregnant). Tracy asks her mom if she can audition but she denies her, Tracy gets sad and cry in her bed, but her father, Wilbur tries to cheer her. Tracy and Penny skip the school to go to the audition, leaving behind what her mother told to Tracy, when they enter to the auditions, Velma Von Tussle is rehearsing the members of The Corny Collins Show; Velma, along with Amber, and the other girls members, say bad things of the girls that are auditioning, they (Velma, Amber and the girls members) reject the girls. Tracy goes to the school late, because she was rejected of the show, but her teacher sends her to detention, where she meets with many black students, they show her dance moves, and make friendship with them, they introduce her the Motomouth Maybelle and make friend with her. At a record hop, Tracy dance, and her moves attract the attention of Corny, and he gives the chance to Tracy to be part of his show. Tracy gets fans very faster, Velma gets angry with Corny because he gave the chance to Tracy, but he says her that she (Tracy) is a good member. She enters to the contest of the show's yearly "Miss Teenage Hairspray" and Amber gets angry, along with Velma, because she allways win the contest. The relationship between Tracy and Link is growing. At School, Tracy introduce Seaweed to Penny, and they start a relationship. At classes, Amber arranges for Tracy to be sent to detention. Link follows by "kiss my ass" to Mr. Flank. Seaweed invites the girls and Link to follow him and his sister Little Inez to a plattery roadblock set up by Velma. Edna finfs out that Tracy is there and she (Edna) gets angry and wants her to go back to school, but Mayebelle makes them stay. Maybelle announce that Velma has cancelled the "Negro Day" and Tracy suggest that they can do a potest march, which will be set the next afternoon, they also plan to sing in it. Link doesn't go to the protest march so that causes Tracy disappointed. During the protest, the police arrest the protesters, but Seaweed helps Penny and Tracy to get out. Link gets to Tracy's house and realizes that he loves her, and they share an love moment. Velma locked the door of the studio where the "Miss Teenage Hairspray" is set to don't let Tracy get it, but, Seaweed, Panny and the "Negro Day" kids help Tracy to inflitrate. When she gets in, Velma freak out and search her. Tracy gets in the studio the time of the contest, and when Link sees her, get apart of Amber to dance with Tracy, then Link pulls Little Inez to dance with the pageant. Little Inez get the most votes and wins the competition and officialy gets in The Corny Collins Show, Velma gets angry and loudly says the thing that she did to do that Amber win, but she doesn't knew that Edna and Wilbur turned a camera on her when she said that, that cause that the broadcast know that she did and she gets fired of the show. At Last, the the members of The Corny Collins Show dance and sing, Link and Tracy share a kiss in front the camera. Songs 'Solos Hairspray (2007 film): *'Good Morning Baltimore' *'I Can Hear The Bells' *'I Can't Wait '(delated song) 'Solos In a Group of Number' Hairspray (2007 film): *'The Nicest Kids in Town '(Reprise) *'Welcome to the '60s' *'Without Love' *'You Can't Stop the Beat' *'Come So Far (Got So Far to Go) '(end credits) *'Mamma, I'm Big Girl Now '(end credits) Trivia *Her portrayal in the 2007 film was the one that gived the fame to. *Her portrayal in the 1988 film was a guest star in the 2007 film. *Her portrayal in the 1988 film sing a song in the 2007 film with the portrayal of her character in the 2007 film, Nikki Blonski. Category:Non Racist Persons Category:The Corny Collins Show Members Category:Hairspray (1988 film) Characters Category:Hairspray (2007 film) Characters